


Karkat: Pester Sollux. Be Sexually Frustrated.

by LadyLaela (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cybersex, Dirty Talk, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-25
Updated: 2011-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-20 17:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LadyLaela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CG: I AM NOT A GRUB<br/>CG: FUCK YOU INSULTING ME I'M TRYING TO POLISH MY FUCKING BULGE HERE<br/>TA: oh gog ju2t 2hut up KK<br/>TA: you know that ii wiill u2e my p2iioniic2 iif you 2tart moviing two much<br/>CG: UM. I CALM DOWN A LITTLE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karkat: Pester Sollux. Be Sexually Frustrated.

\-- carcinoGenicist has started trolling twinArmageddons! --  
CG: HEY  
CG HEY ASSHOLE  
TA: ugh what ii2 iit KK  
CG: I WAS GOING TO ASK YOU IF YOU WERE FUCKING BUSY  
CG: BUT YOU KNOW WHAT FUCK YOU BECAUSE YOU PROBABLY ARE  
CG: YOU'RE ALWAYS FUCKING BUSY YOU ASSHOLE  
CG: WHAT ARE YOU LISTENING TO THE FREAK VOICES IN YOUR HEAD AGAIN YOU FUCKING FREAK  
CG: JUST FUCK YOU.  
TA: iif you want me two come two your block becau2e you were ju2t talkiing two john agaiin, no  
TA: ii am not your fuckiing kii2me2i2 you diip2hiit.  
TA: even a 2elf proclaiimed expert iin quadrant2 2uch a2 your2elf 2hould know that  
CG: ... FUCK.  
CG: YEAH, OKAY. WHATEVER.  
CG: BAD FUCKING IDEA, LET'S ALL LAUGH AT KARKAT NOW.  
CG: GOG FUCKING DAMMIT I AM AN IDIOT.  
TA: KK wiill you ju2t calm down for once.  
TA: ju2t for a 2econd. Oh waiit ii forgot that would probably kill you  
CG: FUCK YOU CAPTOR  
CG: YOU HAVE PROVEN BEYOND A SHADOW OF A FUCKING DOUBT THAT YOU ARE AN INSUFFERABLE DOUCHEBAG  
CG: NOT LIKE I DIDN'T ALREADY KNOW THAT  
CG: I'M LOGGING OFF NOW  
CG: I WILL MASTURBATE FURIOUSLY  
CG: AND I WILL DETERMINEDLY NOT THINK OF YOU  
CG: YOU WILL NOT ENTER MY MIND EVEN ONE TIME  
TA: fuck KK ju2t lii2ten for a 2ec.  
TA: ii'm under your de2k riight now  
TA: unziippiing your pant2  
CG: WHAT NO YOU AREN'T  
CG: OH.  
TA: ye2 you obliiviiou2 iidiiot  
TA: ii breath over your bulge through your 2hort2 and you 2quiirm liike a grub  
TA: 2o ii have two clamp my hand2 on your hiip2 two hold you 2till  
CG: I AM NOT A GRUB  
CG: FUCK YOU INSULTING ME I'M TRYING TO POLISH MY FUCKING BULGE HERE  
TA: oh gog ju2t 2hut up KK  
TA: you know that ii wiill u2e my p2iioniic2 iif you 2tart moviing two much  
CG: UM. I CALM DOWN A LITTLE.  
TA: ii 2weep my tongue2 up eiither 2iide of you  
TA: then ii put my hand iin tho ii can take you out  
TA: ii 2ircle the tiip wiith my tongues  
TA: thii2 better be fuckiing workiing for you KK cau2e it2 kiind of embara22iing  
CG: DON'T STOP NOW  
CG: DON'T YOU DARE FUCKING STOP NOW  
TA: uh ii hope you dont miind that iim polii2hiing two  
TA: thiinkiing about you doiing iit kiind of got two me  
CG: HOLY SHIT  
CG: STOP THE UNDER THE DESK BULLSHIT RIGHT NOW  
CG: JUST TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK YOU'RE DOING  
TA: ye2 cau2e that2 totally goiing two be le22 embara22iing  
CG: JUST DO IT YOU USELESS NOOKSUCKER  
TA: 2iigh you are 2uch a niice mate2priit KK  
CG: FUCK YOU JUST DO IT  
TA: well iim beiing creatiive becau2e ii need one hand two type  
TA: got my pant2 down a biit and iim ju2t 2ort of 2trokiing liike u2ual  
CG: WHY DO YOU HAVE TWO BULGES  
CG: WHY IS THAT EVEN A THING  
TA: hey can you ju2t 2top beiing an a22hole  
TA: ii thought we had 2ome kiind of truce 2o we could get off  
CG: FUCK YOU  
CG: MAYBE  
TA: iim tryiing two have happy memoriie2 here of the la2t tiime we rutted  
TA: iin2tead all ii can thiink about ii2 you laughiing at what a freak ii am  
TA: thii2 ii2 why ii won't be around you when you're iin a kii2me2ii2 mood  
TA: you're a biigger a22hole than u2ual  
CG: FUCK  
CG: INSULT ME MORE OKAY  
CG: DON'T QUESTION IT THIS IS A FUCKING ORDER FROM YOUR LEADER  
TA: ugh iim not goiing for that leader bull2hiit  
CG: JUST INSULT ME DAMMIT  
TA: fiine that'2 fuckiing ea2y  
TA: you're a u2ele22 whiiniing grub who2 2o criippliingly iin2ecure about hii2 bloodcolor that he take2 iit out on everyone el2e  
TA: not two mentiion hii2 2tature  
TA: you 2uck 2o bad at codiing that you actually managed to cur2e u2 all  
TA: youre a 2elf loathiing fuck who doe2nt even know how two treat hi2 own mate2priit  
TA: youre ba2iically ju2t dii2gu2tiing and worthle22 in every way  
TA: and ii hate you 2o much  
TA: iid hate you even more than ii hate my2elf iif that 2hiit were even po22iible  
CG: OH GOG  
CG: YOU CAN STOP NOW  
TA: 2iigh.  
TA: do you feel better KK  
CG: YEAH  
CG: I KINDA NEEDED THAT I GUESS  
CG: ... SORRY  
TA: whatever  
TA: iit2 better than you takiing iit out on me iin person  
CG: HEY  
CG: YOU THINK I COULD GET YOU OFF NOW?  
CG: I THINK I OWE YOU A FUCKING FAVOR  
CG: BUT I THINK I'LL COME TO YOUR BLOCK  
CG: I MEAN ONLY IF YOU WANT ME TO I GUESS  
TA: are you over your mood now  
CG: YEAH  
CG: I WON'T BE AN ASSHOLE OKAY?  
CG: JEGUS DON'T BE SUCH AN IDIOT  
TA: iill 2ee you iin a few miinute2 then  
\-- twinArmageddons has become an idle troll! --  
CG: UH SOLLUX  
CG: ... THANK YOU  
\-- carcinoGenecist has ceased trolling twinArmageddons! --


End file.
